Tale of an Amensiac
by ice-eyed-psychist
Summary: Set during the HGSS arc, Silver returns to the cabin where he left Giovanni, only to find a girl who has no recollection of her memories instead. contains hints of mangaquest and oldrival shipping
1. Prologue

OK, so this is my first fanfic. it is set during the HGSS arc (when the jhoto dexholders are 16).

A/N: (i am well aware of that) most of my chapters are short . i will try to type longer chapters in the future.

Disclaimer: i don't own PokeSpe...

* * *

><p>Heartgold Soulsilver: the Tale of an Amnesiac<p>

Three years ago, he was turned to stone. Three years ago, his father disappeared.

Silver looked around the dusty, small cabin where he left his father, Giovanni, after he saved his life. During that accident, Giovanni suffered burns that left him hanging to his life. Ultimately, Silver sent his Ursaring to take his injured father to one of his secret bases for recovery.

Six months later, he returned to the base. Green came with him; to Silver, the reason was unknown. The air inside the cabin was stale. _As if no one lived here…_Silver thought while holding his arm in front of his mouth and nose, trying not to breathe in the now swirling dust. Scanning the room, Silver realized that there was something not quite right with the scene. Everything was in its place: the bed, the night stand, and the bookshelf, however, there was something missing…_Where is he? _Grief struck through him. _No, this ca-can't be. I-I-I finally met him…_He collapsed onto the bed, sodden with tears. "Ursaring's not here either…"

Silver felt a light touch against his shoulder. Green knelt beside him. "What's the use of crying?" he asked Silver, "Tears will get you nowhere. Mourning will not help you. We'll find him."

Silver looked up at the Kanto dex-holder. He stopped crying and started to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. "Thank you for knocking some sense into me. You're right, what is the point of crying? My goal now is to find my father, just like Blue, and I _will _succeed."

Green smiled at the younger boy. When he glanced at Silver, he was reminded of himself and Red at that age. He cleared his throat. "There is another reason why I wanted to accompany you to check this cabin. I've been reading this book on the theory of ground type pokemon, titled _The Mysteries of Earth_," Green said, being careful not to mention the author's name for fear that it will upset Silver more, "The author mentions that it is possible for Rhydon to evolve once more, however, it requires a trade."

Silver looked into Green's deep olive green eyes and smiled. He held up a pokeball and said to him, "Well, I do specialize in trade."

* * *

><p>AN:

to avoid confusion, the prologue takes place a little after the emerald arc.

I'm sorry Silver seems a little OOC and emotional. i mean- who can blame him? he just found out that his father (whom he just found out he had) went missing without leaving a word.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own pokespe. (although i with i did u3u)

* * *

><p><em>Maybe…Just one more time?<em> Silver thought as he opened to wooden door of the secret base, just as he did three years ago. After that, whatever free time he had left-not going on missions for Professor Oak-was dedicated to finding his father. Today, Silver felt the need to go back to the old hideout, where the mystery began.

He peered inside, the cabin fell in disrepair. Weedles and caterpies chewed through the foundations of the wooden cabin and much of the furniture. What was odd was that they left the bed, where Ursaring most likely left Giovanni shortly after he passed out after they escaped the air ship, untouched. A figure sat limply against the foot of the bed. _Who could that possibly be? _Silver thought as he carefully stepped around the perimeter of the cabin, trying to avoid the holes and sagging wood. As he approached the cot, Silver's eyes widened in surprise, for the person he saw were a girl!

The girl's head was tilted downward; the long, black hair covered much of her pale face. She wore a black and lilac jacket, opened to reveal what looked to be a black tank top. Her arms hung lifelessly next to her body. Silver noted that she also wore dark blue pants, covered by a purple miniskirt, similar to Blue's. Kneeling down next to her, Silver checked her pulse; with the position that she was in: pale and lifeless, he was scared that she died. However, he could feel the faint _thump, thump, thump_ of the heart. Silver let out a sigh of relief.

The girl's other hand held a torn piece of paper; a letter. Quickly and stealthily, Silver took the letter from the girl's rock hard grasp. His heart skipped a beat as he read it.

_Dear Silver,_

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't be here in person to tell you this. I know that this will not suffice, but I sent a messenger, my most trusted advisor, Amethyst, to bring this letter to you. (Do you still remember her?)_

_ I wanted to tell you that I love you. You make me proud, son, even if you are not part of Team Rocket. You found your own path to follow, and I cannot be happier for you. I wish that I could have spent more time with you after I found you, but there was another matter that I had to take care of. Unfortunately, at the time I wrote this, the task is still not complete. _

_ I'm sorry, for leaving you again. Please accept my apology. If you don't, I understand why._

_From your father,_

_Giovanni_

_PS. Don't try to ask her where I am. She doesn't know._

Silver thought that he should have felt glad after reading this since Giovanni was still alive; however, rage surged through him. How dare Giovanni do this to him; after three years of waiting, of hopeless searching, all his father did is sent a letter? Silver crumpled the letter in his fist and turned to look at the girl, whom he assumed to be Amethyst. _Who is she? And what happened to her anyway?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always helpful!<p>

...please?


End file.
